The Return Of Dag
by rocker95
Summary: Rated T Just In Case. An episode skipped. DJ and Otis fight Dag because he comes back...for the last time.
1. Back To The Barnyard

Recap:

Episode 1: Two cows, DJ and his wife Sonya, moved to the barnyard. DJ helps his new friends fight off hungry Sonidos de Silencio and he reveals a crush for Abby.

Episode 2: DJ goes up against Abby's cousin Veronica for a little bit. After finding out Veronica is heartbroken, DJ finds her a match, a Jersey Cow named Igg.

Episode 3: Daisy, the pregnant cow in the Barnyard movie, returns and Sonya gets heartbroken and leaves. Then, DJ and Daisy are happily married.

Episode 4: We go back to the nightmare (Chapter 2) in Episode 2. It explains how Daisy is alive and how it was just a nightmare.

Episode 5: Veronica writes a letter to DJ and tells him that Igg is dying. Daisy is upset with the letter he writes and they get in a fight. DJ leaves leaving behind a maximum overdrive. Meanwhile, Bessy and Daisy discover Rattlesnake from Vigilante 7.

Okay, well, I decided to change the theme song. The theme is now the Tremors: The Series theme.

The Story:

Episode 6: The Return Of Dag

Chapter 1: Back To The Barnyard

2 months had passed. The cars had finally stopped circling the barn and a black trailblazer came into the distance.

"DJ's back!" shouted Duke in joyfulness.

"He is!" asked Bessy and Daisy.

As soon as he got there, he ran through the doors and hugged and kissed Daisy. Pip was on Bessy's right shoulder. They smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry that I left and that I pushed you." said DJ. "I promise I'll never hurt you like that again."

"You should never!" said Bessy.

"New Moon moment?" asked Pip.

"Let's all try to be calm." said Daisy.

"There's a lot of news." said Otis.

Bessy sighed and said "I've got a couple boyfriends."

"Where at?" asked DJ.

Bessy and Pip looked at each other and smiled.

"Pip!" shouted DJ.

"One." said Bessy.

"Who else?" asked DJ.

Eddy woke up and looked outside.

"Honey, I have had a 2-month dream that Maximum Overdrive was real and it had Rattlesnake in it." said Eddy.

"That WAS real!" said Bessy.

Eddy kissed Bessy and went back to bed.

"Did he just go back to bed? Because that would be weird!" said DJ.

"Yes, but, that would be beside the point!" said Pip.

"He's the OTHER ONE! The one that will be your new dad!" said Bessy.

"Eddy...A Jersey Cow...Feel free to put another hole in my back." said DJ. "Ya know what mom? Watch Ben and Chris! Come on Daisy!"

Now you get an Eclipse feeling (Beginning/End).

DJ and Daisy were out in the meadows kissing.

"Life works in strange but 'sweet as candy' ways." said Daisy.

They kiss again.

"You have someone you've known since you were a baby and they end up being with you." she said.

TRY AGAIN TOMORROW, I'M GOING AGAIN TOMORROW

They kissed again.

SHE GETS MAD AND SHE STARTS TO CRY SHE, TAKES A SWING AND SHE CAN'T HIT!

"I don't think it's strange. We were meant to be." said DJ.

-CHAPTER OVER-

CHAPTER's songs:

Jane Says by Jane's Addiction 


	2. Road Rage

Chapter 2: Road Rage

THE WORLD IS A VAMPIRE, SENT TO DRAIN, SECRET DESTROYERS

It was the next day. It was kind of strange how a visitor got to the barnyard. They usually either drive themselves or get driven here by the farmer...This was neither!

A cow was walking on all fours from the grassy distance to the barnyard. Otis tried to figure out why there was no vehicle. The last time no vehicle was involved, his father was killed. DJ felt strong hatred for this guy. The last time he had felt this hateful, he stared into the eyes of an evil cow named Spade. Boy, did Spade look like a monster! Spade would be what you would get if you mixed Carnage of Spider-Man and a cow.

This made DJ so ticked that his irises (the color part of your eye) turned red.

"I think I'm going to lie down." said Otis and Abby followed.

The cow walked up to the barnyard members.

"My name's Buddy Bud." he said. "What's you guys's?"

"Bessy." said Bessy.

"Pip." said Pip.

"Eddy." said Eddy.

"Bud." said Bud.

"Peck." said Peck.

"Freddy." said Freddy.

"Pig." said Pig.

"Duke." said Duke.

"Ben!" said little Ben.

"Joey!" said Joey.

"Daisy." said Daisy.

"And Your Worst Nightmare!" shouted DJ.

"DJ!" said Daisy and the two went inside.

"Okay, why doesn't my friends like you?" asked Bessy.

"Because they're freaks?" asked Buddy Bud.

"You're not funny!" said Bessy. "Let me lay down some explanations. The last time someone got here without a car, Otis's father was killed! And on top of that, my son can sense evil!"

3 minutes later.

Everyone ran inside.

Eddy ran to DJ.

"DJ!" cried Eddy.

"What!" shouted DJ.

"It's Bessy! Buddy Bud's on Dag's side!" cried Eddy.

DJ ran out and saw his mom on the ground.

"Mom?" cried DJ.

"Be good." said Bessy.

Not taking heed to his mother's wish, he got in Abby's semi (an Optimus Prime semi from the movies) and chased Buddy Bud who had stolen the black Dodge Ram (mentioned in earlier stories).

A mile later.

Buddy Bud ran out of gas and DJ sped up and drove the semi, exploding through the truck. Buddy Bud was eliminated.

Chapter 2 song: Bullet With Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins 


	3. Sorrow

Chapter 3: Sorrow

DJ had just came back from his 'rage chase' on the road. He was in his room crying and listening to Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley.

Otis knocked on his door.

"DJ?" he asked.

"Go away dirtface!" shouted DJ.

Daisy came in.

"DJ? I'm sorry about what happened." she said.

"Daisy, I killed him." said DJ.

"Buddy Bud?" asked Daisy.

"Yes." said DJ.

"You're not supposed to take revenge!" said Daisy.

"I don't care!" said DJ.

"If I were a leader, I wouldn't do a very good job." said DJ. "What kind of hero can't even save his own parents?"

"You don't have to be a hero to be a leader. All you gotta do is care." said Daisy.

"I've heard that before. I'm just going to leave being a leader up to Otis." said DJ.

"If anyone else ends up like big Ben or Bessy, you know I love you." said Daisy and kissed DJ.

"Dag's never going to quit until he dies...And I've got a good idea of it being soon." said DJ.

"But that's unforgivable sin!" said Daisy.

"Then, you do an unforgivable sin and you may join me." said DJ.

"DJ?" cried Daisy.

STILL HANGING ON FOR WHAT?...NO REST TIL I GET THROUGH, 'CAUSE I'M HOLDIN' OUT FOR YOU, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S INSANE?

CHAPTER 3 SONGS:

Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley

My Delirium by Ladyhawke 


	4. The Spade Within

Chapter 4: The Spade Within

Everyone was asleep during the night. No parties were that night because of what happened. DJ was still upset about his mother being gone. He hadn't even known his father. He didn't know his mom long.

Minutes later, DJ woke up in a warm place. He was in Dag's junkyard strapped to a telephone pole.

"Why did you cownap me?" asked DJ. "Do you wanna die? I already killed your misfit friend!"

"Shut up cow! I just brought you along so you watch Otis die." said Dag.

"You kill him, I dice you!" said DJ.

"Ooh...Tough cow!" said Dag.

"More than you know!" said DJ.

Minutes later.

"Time to kill him, Time to kill him, Now it's c'ote killin' time! Time to kill him, Time to kill him, Da da da da da da da!" sang DJ.

Dag had a hateful look in his eye.

"You scream! You scream! You scream 'cause I'm near you!" sang DJ.

"Shut up COW!" shouted Dag and sliced DJ's left eye lid open.

"Do that again and I will cut you up into hypercubes!" said DJ.

"Isn't that Cube 2?" asked Otis.

"No, it's strong hate for Dag." said DJ. "It feels like Spade is near."

"Spade? Who's Spade?" asked Otis.

"An evil cow I slayed in 2005...At least I thought." said DJ.

"According to my dad, Dag and him were friends." said Otis.

"Listen Dag! You're not really in control of your actions!" said DJ. "An evil cow has taken over your life! It made you kill your best friend, Ben!"

"Shut up DJ!" shouted Spade's spirit within Dag's body.

"You can't control me cow! Spade's spirit has given me the rights to do what I was naturally meant to do!" said Dag.

DJ rolled his eyes and got a baby white worm out of his pocket.

"Okay Whitey! Go for someone seemingly not strapped to a pole! Okay?" said DJ.

He threw the baby worm on the ground and it immediately went underground to go to Dag.

DJ used powers to get thinner so that he could unstrap Otis from the telephone pole.

"Let's get outta here!" said DJ.

"I'm right behind ya!" said Otis.


	5. Adelita

Chapter 5: Adelita

Dawn was breaking. Lightning struck. DJ and Otis were walking out of the junkyard. DJ had felt confident that Dag was dead. But would that solve the Spade problem? Otis, on the other hand (or hoof), was always told "Revenge Is Nothing". DJ had a call on his cellphone.

"Hello?" answered DJ.

"DJ, you and Daisy's baby is coming!" said Abby.

"Already? How long has she kept this from me!" asked DJ.

"Forget about that! She's in labor right now!" said Abby.

"Alright, I'll be there!" said DJ and hanged up.

Two white 2010 Ford Mustang GTs appeared.

"Get in!" said DJ. "We're gonna be furiously fast!"

Shake Your Foundations by AC/DC plays as DJ and Otis make their way to the barnyard.

As soon as they got there, DJ ran into the barn and went by Daisy's side.

Roslyn by Bon Iver & St. Vincent starts playing.

It had been hours later. Daisy had a girl. Her name was Adelita.

Everyone was asleep except for DJ. He had his first baby girl, Adelita in his arms.

"You try to protect everyone but it's not your fault you don't succeed." a voice said to DJ.

Roslyn stops playing.

DJ sees two cows' ghosts sitting by a window in the dark looking and smiling at him.

"Should I know you guys?" asked DJ walking over to them.

"You should've known ME." said one of them. "I'm Ben. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" said DJ. "Hi!"

"DJ, you've got more power than you can imagine." said the other one. "But don't think just because you have them that you can always rely on them."

"And who are you?" asked DJ.

"Your dad." he said.

"You are?" asked DJ.

"Yes." he said.

When the two went away, DJ had tears in his eyes.

CHAPTER 5 SONGS:

Shake Your Foundations by AC/DC

Roslyn by Bon Iver & St. Vincent


	6. Divorcing Would Be A Mistake

Chapter 6: Divorcing Would Be A Mistake

Morning had just came. DJ still wanted his mother back. This time, he was determined to do whatever it takes. The pain was over-whelming.

Abby, DJ, Joey and Gage went outside.

"DJ, what's wrong?" asked Abby. "Gage, Joey, go back inside!"

"Okay!" the two said.

"Nothing." said DJ.

"Now DJ, I know that if you got a pressured look on your face, something's bothering you!" said Abby.

"NOTHING, Abby!" said DJ.

"I'll kiss you if you tell me." said Abby.

"Okay!" said DJ.

...And Otis came out while the two were kissing.

"Abby!" he shouted.

"Otis, please!" cried Abby.

"Otis, I swear to the clouds, if you say one word or choose to divorce, I'll gut you!" said DJ.

"Why would you do that? You guys were just kissing!" said Otis.

"I love her, she don't and she was just pleasing me!" shouted DJ. "Let me lay something down." he said and a giant raptor claw whipped out from one of DJ's hooves (hands). "If you ever break Abby's heart, this will become part of your body for a brief second. We wouldn't want that would we?"

"No, I'm sorry and I promise I won't hurt her." cried Otis.

"Because your life depends on it." said DJ. "Gage has unthinkable powers. I can't let his parents break up."

"Okay." said Otis.

"You know what? I'm gonna go because I really feel like chewing someone out right now." said DJ and went inside.

"Abby, I'm sorry." said Otis.

"I bet you're only saying that because he threatened you." said Abby.

"Can we please just start being nice to each other?" asked Otis.

"Yeah." said Abby.

"Is it true that you don't like him?" asked Otis.

"Yeah." Abby lied. 


	7. Worssenfield

Chapter 7: Worssenfield

It was in DJ's dreams that a ruby sun could bring a couple people back. A lot of his dreams were real too. He wanted to find this "ruby sun" so that he could bring his parents back.

Night.

DJ was sitting on the barn's roof staring into the midnight moon. He looked at the greatness it showed him of being at the barnyard. One thing he had gotten out of the years of being at the barnyard was that it didn't matter whether you were the strongest or the most invulnerable. It's just like Daisy said in 2006, it matters that you care the most.

That's when Abby went up to the roof.

"Thanks for saving me and Otis's relationship." she said.

"It's okay." said DJ. "When something goes wrong, I go wired."

"Well, I'm thankful that you do." said Abby.

"Abby, I love you...But stay true to Otis please." said DJ. "I know you love me too but Otis loves you more."

"Otis loves me more?" asked Abby in disbelief. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's true. He's your husband and I'm just a guardian angel." said DJ.

"So, are you saying the times we kissed, you didn't really mean?" asked Abby.

"Abby, please don't take it wrong!" said DJ.

"No, I'm okay! GoodNIGHT DJ!" said Abby.

DJ was in total grief.

I Caught Myself by Paramore

What else could he do to make someone feel terrible? He didn't like the fact that he was starting to have an attitude like his mom did. But was he really in control of it? DJ just couldn't get the ruby sun or his mom out of his mind. He thought a little bit. Worssenfield, Illinois was the ruby capital. Maybe there was a temple of gloom that held the ruby sun. If there were one day there were enough gas in the vehicles, DJ would go. He stayed up all night fascinated with the idea. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I can definitely say that you're living the life if you're a cow. You would meet the girl of your dreams and have a few children. But ya know, what about the code? "Never let the humans see your true self." What would you do if there was trouble (answer in reply).

A few months passed. Gas was in the cars and it was raccoon season. Abby and Otis were out defending the crops.

A letter for DJ came in the mail.

"Hey cousin! It's me, Nate! Anyways, I just wanted to say I'll be coming over next weekend because I heard you finally got a baby girl you always wanted!"

Good ol' Cousin Nate! He never understood why DJ wanted a baby girl more than a boy. But then again, DJ didn't understand why it took Nate that long to come back.

Remember: Things can go wrong when you're an animal...but that doesn't mean you can't fix it.

THE END...Next Episode: Ruby Sunlight

SONGS:

Tremors: The Series Theme

Jane's Addiction- Jane Says

Smashing Pumpkins- Bullet With Butterfly Wings

Framing Hanley- Hear Me Now

Ladyhawke- My Delirium

AC/DC- Shake Your Foundations

Bon Iver & St. Vincent- Roslyn

Paramore- I Caught Myself 


End file.
